Viviendo con un oso
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U] Hola querido diario, soy yo Hanji otra vez. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte pero una de ellas es que mi esposo Levi se ha convertido en un oso.


Viviendo con un oso

 _Hola querido diario, soy yo Hanji otra vez. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte pero una de ellas es que mi esposo Levi se ha convertido en un oso._

 _Bueno, más bien tomó la apariencia de un oso. Aún habla apropiadamente y actúa como siempre, solo que ahora se ve como un oso._

 _No es algo tan grave pero pienso que deberíamos ir a un hospital, así que un día de estos fuimos a ver al doctor._

 _El médico nos dijo: "Es posible que esta condición sea causado por estrés extremo, si puedes mantenerte estable y con niveles de estrés bajos tal vez vuelva a la normalidad"._

 _Eso espero ya que quiero volver a ver a mi lindo esposito. Hablando de él, al salir del hospital el me dijo: "No te preocupes me mejorare pronto, además esto mismo le ha pasado a alguno de nuestros clientes y trabajadores antes y ahora todos están mejor"_

 _Ahora debemos de darle dos píldoras después de la cena por una semana._

 **-0-0-**

 _Hoy mi esposo dijo algo de lo que no comprendí, como lo esperaba, ver a un oso hablar es como ver una película en 3D, aun no me acostumbro a ello, así que solo asentí._

 _También hoy pensé que podría encontrar algo útil así que busque en internet y en las secciones medicas de las librerías, pero fue difícil encontrar alguna información relevante. Por supuesto que oso me acompaño._

 _Justo en el metro, en el autobús, en el centro comercial al que fuimos, aún cuando mire muy atentamente a la gente a los alrededores. No vi ningún otro oso más que mi esposo._

 _Estos días mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, justo como antes el siempre se va a trabajar a su oficina, comemos juntos, vemos televisión juntos._

 _Ah claro lo que no me ha gustado, es que no me ha dejado comer chocolate, una vez me pillo sacándolo del escondite del cual siempre los oculta, el me dijo: "Habíamos acordado que solo serían dos a la semana"._

 _Yo quiero chocolate._

 **-0-0-**

El reloj marcaban las 6 P.M, Hanji pensaba en hacerle un estofado a su "oso" cuando llegase, así que fue a su cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

-No hay cebollina -dijo ella -debería llamar a "oso" pero el sale a las 8 de su trabajo.

Sin pensárselo mucho Hanji se alisto para salir de casa e ir al supermercado a comprar sus cebollines para el estofado que le prepararía a su esposo.

-Esta es una ocasión compraré chocolate y me lo comeré en secreto. -una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

En su camino al supermercado el celular de Hanji empezó a sonar, así que lo sacó de su bolso.

-¿Hola? -contestó ella

-Hola, soy yo, ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó del otro lado una voz masculina

-Voy al supermercado, es que se acabo la cebollina.

-Me hubieras dicho, yo la compraría de regreso a casa.

-No, tardarías demasiado...

-Iré de inmediato, así que quédate en casa.

-No, además ya estoy entrando al supermercado. Te llamaré más tarde. -colgó el teléfono

Del otro lado de la línea un hombre de cabellos negros y un poco bajo de estatura quedaba con el habla en la boca.

-Hey Levi que ocurre -preguntaba ahora un hombre rubio y alto

-Erwin, algo paso en casa, ¿estaría bien si me ausento una hora?. Es muy urgente así que...

-No te preocupes Levi, ve con confianza.

-Muchas gracias regresaré lo más pronto posible -Levi hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar de su empleo.

-Sí que se fue tan rápido, Últimamente he visto muy mal a Levi, ¿será que son tan graves sus problemas en casa? -se preguntó Erwin

-¿Uh? ¿No lo sabías? - esta vez era una chica chica rubia que hablaba

-Que ocurre Nanaba, que le sucede a Levi.

-Dicen que su esposa tiene una enfermedad, algo que tiene que ver con los nervios craneales. -explicó Nanaba

-Eso parece grave.

-Lo es, ella no puede diferenciar entre las personas y las cosas, de repente puede hablar con una silla o ver personas como si fuesen animales. Aún no saben exactamente cuándo mejorará.

 **-0-0-**

Hanji se encontraba en el supermercado comprando cosas, cuando de repente escuchó una voz.

-Parece que ya estas mejor, por eso que ya andas sola verdad.

Hanji vio a todos lados y no encontró a nadie.

-No me recuerdas antes me llamaste árbol de uvas.

La voz que le hablaba a Hanji procedía de un refrigerador que extrañamente le hablaba.

-Tu esposo había dicho que era por una enfermedad, hasta viste a un camión y lo llamaste elefante, pero ahora ya estas mejor.

-No, algo está mal, no esto no puede ser, oso no me mentiría -Hanji se echó a correr saliendo del supermercado

En su huida tropezó y cayó en la calle, de su rostro empezó a brotar lagrimas.

-¿Por qué me mentiste oso?

-Hanji al fin te encuentro, te había buscado en todas partes -Habló Levi quien intentaba ayudar a levantarse a Hanji

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿me has mentido? -en este momento Hanji era un mar de lagrimas -debiste decirme que estaba mal, que yo estaba mal, nunca lo debiste ocultar. Tenías que decirme la verdad.

-Lo hice... La primera vez, la segunda vez, la tercera vez -Levi secaba las lagrimas de su esposa con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su camisa -Te lo había dicho después de que pasara y cuando necesitabas calmantes. -Levi abrazó a su esposa dejando que el rostro de ella estuviese oculto en su pecho -Mientras explicaba la situación la gente te miraba extrañamente y por sus miradas te incomodaba. Esta es la tercera vez que nos mudamos, lo he intentado tan duro y ahora todo se ha vuelto así.

-Levi...

-Para ti es normal verme como un oso y yo me he convertido en un oso por esa enfermedad que no puedo comprender, con eso dicho has estado más estable. Pero aun cuando me veías como un oso, siempre he sido yo, no importa qué forma tome tu siempre has sabido que era yo, hemos sido capaces de vivir uno junto al otro como si nunca hubiese pasado nada ¿cierto?.

Levi dejo de hablar, pero en vez de eso continuó llorando abrazado de Hanji.

 **-0-0-**

 _Hola querido diario, soy yo Hanji otra vez. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte pero una de ellas es que mi esposo Levi se ha convertido en un oso._

 _Pensé que él se pondría mejor pronto pero como no lo hizo tuvimos que ir a un hospital diferente, pero de todos los hospitales tuvimos que ir a uno extranjero._

 _Porque después de una larga discusión decidimos buscar una cura a la enfermedad de mi esposo._

 _Aunque no es muy grave la enfermedad ya que oso es el mismo de antes. Es tacaño no me deja comer mi chocolate, se preocupa mucho y se enoja fácilmente._

 _Aún así me gusta mi oso, aunque un día se pueda convertir en hipopótamo o en un ratón, lo seguiré amando._

 _Por eso le dije a mi osito que siempre estaría con él y que cuidaría de él, después de escuchar eso extrañamente oso se puso a llorar un poco, según él era porque estaba feliz._

 _Nosotros siempre seremos felices._

 **FIN**

 **Disclaimer:** Esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres que se mencionaron son propiedad del mangaka Hajime Isayama.

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, bueno pero que tenemos aquí una historia en la que estaba pensando desde hace mucho, pero que al principio no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, al final tuve que consultar mucho con algunas senpais para poder acabar este One-Shot.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
